


Tactile

by Bisexualtrashlord



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualtrashlord/pseuds/Bisexualtrashlord
Summary: In low and soft light, Taako and Kravitz learn more about each other.Or,Taako and Kravitz touch a whole lot and have a great and informative time.





	Tactile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is something I wanted to write for a while, and after 30 different attempts, I have this! I'm really happy with how it came out, and I hope you do too!
> 
> Quick note: tawny and umber are different shades of brown (tawny being a little lighter than umber,) just in case you didn't know and aren't confused. I got sick of just writing brown so I looked up different shades, go me.
> 
> Enjoy! Leave a comment and let me know what you think!

“Taako, I’m gonna burst. If I didn’t know any better, you were planning to fatten me up and make me into a pie,” Kravitz said as he rested the fork on his now-clean plate.

“It’s funny you mention that, because I actually did make a pie. Want some?” he asked as he took Kravitz’s plate.

Kravitz groaned, “I can’t.”

Taako huffed a laugh, “It’s a goof hon, no pie to be found. And I don’t have a secret plan to eat you, don’t worry.”

Kravitz chuckled, “Good, I was getting worried. Thank you for dinner, by the way, it was delicious.”

“No problem, Kravvie. Would you…you’re welcome to stay later if you’d like. I have some wine and it’ll be free of awkward pottery this time, unless you liked that in which case I wish I had some clay.”

“That sounds like a great idea. I’d love that, Taako,” Kravitz said.

“Sweet,” Taako said, the words coming out as a sigh of relief. He unceremoniously tossed the dishes in the sink before producing a bottle of red wine from the fridge, Mage Handing his finest glasses from the cabinet.

“I wish I had some music or something to put on, but you’re just gonna have to settle for my talking,” Taako said as he sat down.

“I love hearing you talk, Taako,” replied Kravitz.

“Oh…I, uh, I like hearing you talk too, even if it’s about nerdy music stuff.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

They fell into easy conversation after that, exchanging stories about what they’ve been up to since they saved the world six months ago. Their relationship was still very new and fragile. Its newness appeared in every hitched breath Taako let out when their hands brushed, or the way Kravitz would cough awkwardly if he gazed into Taako’s eyes for a second too long. When they kissed on the sapphire during Story and Song, something truly sprouted between them, something fresh that needed to be taken care of. Now, half a year later, it was still blooming, strong and beautiful. Taako and Kravitz learned to appreciate the details; like the way Taako’s ears perk up when he’s about to laugh, or how Kravitz played with the end of his braids if he was anxious. They were also learning to appreciate the silence in conversations. In these moments, Taako and Kravitz fully allowed themselves to take in the other person, unfiltered. In the soft light of Taako’s living room, Taako realized just how beautifully dark Kravitz’s eyes were. They were the deepest brown, gazing at Taako him fondly. He was mesmerized.

“I really like spending time with you. I’m glad we got to get together,” he said, sincere.

“I’m glad we got to do this, too. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately, I want to see you more,” replied Kravitz.

“It’s okay, bubeleh, we’re in high demand these days. But I’d much rather be doing this,” Taako murmured, slowly reaching out to rest his hand on Kravitz’s. Like magnets, they were drawn closer to each other, getting rid of the already little distance stood between them and kissed. Kravitz’s lips were soft and full, and Taako moved easily with them. He reached out and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, getting closer and deepening the kiss. They parted panting, breaths mingling together.

“You’re feeling warmer each day, babe,” said Taako, running his hands along Kravitz’s shoulders.

“It’s all because of you.”

Taako rolled his eyes, but his smile was private and bright. “But, seriously, what’s the deal with this body of yours anyway? Like, I get that you can turn into a lab skeleton whenever you want but how does it…work?”

“It works the same as any other body—aside from the, you know, skull part. I look the same as I did when I was alive, but now I have more magical properties. I don’t have to breathe or sleep because I’m dead, but I…want to I suppose.”

“Huh, that kind of answers my question,” Taako said, averting his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing—nothing at all but…okay. Are you ready for a rare moment of Taako being vulnerable?”

Kravitz blinked, “of course.”

Taako sighed, “so, like, you’re super handsome that’s not even a question. And I’m really hot, that’s not a question either. And I wanted to…I wanted to learn more about you and see…more of you. An—and I would show more of myself if you wanted to I–just thought that…we could…not take it to the bridge or anything but…am I making any sense?” Taako asked, praying he understood.

After a second, realization dawned on Kravitz.

“You really want to?” he asked, voice small.

“Only if you want to, I get that it’s a weird ask and–”

 “I want to do that with you, too. I’d love to,” Kravitz said, taking Taako’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

Taako breathed a sigh of relief and stood, his hand still in his. He tugged on it, urging Kravitz to stand.

“Come on, handsome,” Taako whispered, leading Kravitz to his bedroom. Once there, he flicked on a string of lightbulbs, warm and soft light filling the room. It was definitely Taako’s; clothes were scattered around the floor, and there was a huge vanity with boxes upon boxes of makeup and lotions and potions in containers of different sizes and shapes and colors. His bed was large and cushy, covered in millions of pillows. Glittering baubles hung from the ceiling, making colors dance along the walls and on Kravitz’s face.

“Is there anything you need to be comfortable?” asked Kravitz.

Taako huffed a laugh, “a little late for that since this is as far out of my comfort zone I’ve ever been. But, I don’t want to run away.” Taako moved closer to Kravitz, drawn by the soft and patient look in his eyes.

“I’m glad.”

Taako gazed softly at Kravitz, but quickly turned into a frown.

“What’s the matter?” Kravitz asked.

“I, uh, gotta do something first.” Taako said, backing slightly away from the other man.

Taako waved a hand over his face, getting rid of his Glamour. In an instant, the golden freckles that adorned his body faded away, his hair frizzed and got drier, the bags under his eyes appeared deeper, and little scars and scrapes he collected from his battles rose, making paler stripes against his tawny skin.

“Is it gone?” Taako whispered. He slid a hand underneath his shirt, breath hitching when he felt the deep, rigid scar across his stomach.

“Yeah, yeah it’s gone alright,” he mumbled, discomfort creeping through his bones, his head beginning to hang.

“Hey.”

Taako raised his head and felt some of his anxiety taper at the soft and empathetic gaze on Kravitz’s face. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“No…” Taako answered honestly, hating the way his voice shook at the end. “But if we were going to do this I want…I wanted you to, I dunno, get the real thing?”

Kravitz nodded, reaching out a tentative hand by Taako’s cheek. “Can I?” he whispered. Taako nodded. Kravitz pressed a hand to his cheek, running his thumb along a scar that cut across the skin, feeling the raised flesh on his finger. He moved to feel another scar that began at his forehead and crossed his temple and brushed a smaller scar on his upper lip. His sleeveless shirt revealed dozens more scrapes and welts and blemishes.

“We ran into some liches,” Taako began, “and they made us play this fucking awful game. We had to spin a wheel, and something was taken away from us each time. They took away my striking good looks,” he mumbled, like he had to apologize for the way he looked.

“I’m sorry, Taako.”

Taako shrugged, “Merle lost an eye and Magnus lost his whole fucking body so, like, whining about losing my beauty seems pretty minute in the long run…”

“It was still important to you,” said Kravitz.

Taako sighed shakily, “Yeah, yeah it was.”

Taako often shrugged off his experience with Lydia and Edward, preferring to not mention it, or how it affected him. He didn’t want people to know that he felt naked without his beauty, that he hated every scare and blemish that showed on his face, or the way his freckles no longer existed. He hated how plain he looked, how tired he looked. But there was something in the way Kravitz looked at him and spoke to him that made him feel okay…better…He might even say he feels good, someday.

“What about you?” Taako asked, clearing his throat harshly, “do you have any harrowing tales about your appearance?”

Kravitz nodded. “I do, actually.”

“Oh?”

“I have one scar that hasn’t gone away, or ever will I think. it’s on my back. Would—this is gonna sound weird—would you like to see it?”

“I’d be honored,” Taako replied with an honest softness. He reached up and ran his hands on Kravitz’s button-up.

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Kravitz croaked, feeling the heat of Taako’s fingers through his shirt.

Taako’s lithe fingers opened the buttons with ease, his movements slow and careful. He stole glances at Kravitz, looking for any sign of nervousness. Kravitz’s clothes smelled like the leather-bound books he enjoys so much, and like the cologne he wore tonight, bright and citrusy. With each button Taako loosened, the more of Kravitz’s skin showed, deep and inviting. Taako felt his cheeks heat up and heartbeat quicken the more the shirt became undone. Kravitz untucked it and it flowed off his shoulders, joining his vest.

“Oh,” Taako breathed as he took in Kravitz’s chest. His skin was a warm, rich umber that looked like it was streaked with gold the way his lights hit it. He was muscled, lean along his torso but growing softer at his belly. Dark curls dusted his chest and trailed to his stomach. Taako’s gaze went to his arms, which were toned and solid, and Taako wanted nothing more in that moment than to be enveloped in them.

“Come here,” murmured Taako, grasping Kravitz’s hand and leading him to the bed, sitting them down.

Kravitz brushed his locks to one side and turned. Taako gasped softly at the scar that traveled from the bottom left of his back to the top right, several shades lighter than the rest of his skin, taut and fleshy.

“I was hunting a band of powerful necromancers.” He said. “Finding them was simple enough, but one of them somehow learned the physical makeup of a reaper and concocted a poison that would harm me. He coated his weapon with it and slashed me in the back. I beat them, but I was in pain for days after that,” he said, remembering every detail from that fight. How bitter cold the necromancer’s scythe was when he cut him, and how searing and deep the pain was, overtaking every nerve in his body. If he blinked, his body would protest. A week later, he had a grim reminder of that night permanently marked on him.  Kravitz was snapped out of his memory by Taako’s warm fingers running over the scar.

“I’m glad you survived,” he said, voice small.

Kravitz turned to face Taako, “Yeah, I’m glad I survived too.”

“Since we’re sharing war wounds, I’ll show you another one.” Taako scooted further back on the bed and laying down among the pillows and unbuttoned his lacy shirt. He opened it to reveal the deep, rigid scar that crossed his entire stomach. It was reddish-black, raised and bumpy.

Kravitz hissed, “what happened here?”

“A washing machine fell on me,” Taako said casually, like he was talking about the weather.

“A washing machine?!”

“Or an air conditioner. It was hard to tell since it was crushing my back. The liches did this too.”

“Gods, Taako, I’m so sorry,” Kravitz whispered brokenly.

“Yeah, another super fun thing about that lich game, we weren’t allowed to heal ourselves. Gotta love that; so it never healed properly.” Taako’s voice dripped with bitter sarcasm, running his hand along the scored skin.

Kravitz reached out a hand and hovered it over Taako’s stomach, glancing at him for permission. At Taako’s nod, he ran featherlight touches along the scar. He felt angry at the thought of Taako in any danger, but he wanted to cry the more the thought about Taako suffering slowly, getting hurt left and right. His mind reeled with regret at what he could have done to help him, if he wasn’t trapped by the Hunger, how he could have helped Taako be safe.

“Still with me?” he heard Taako ask, a worry line in between his brows.

Kravitz nodded jerkily, “Yeah, I just…I just hate the idea of you getting hurt.”

“It’s okay though, I’m still here. We both are,” said Taako, taking Kravitz’s hand off his stomach, bringing his fingers to his lips.

“Yeah, we are,” Kravitz replied, scooting on the bed so they were lying across each other.

“I’m glad we did  _this_ ,” Taako whispered, gesturing between them.

“Me too. I hope…I hope we get to do more things like this. Only if you want to, that is.”

Taako wiggled closer to Kravitz, stealing a kiss.

“Darling, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he murmured. Taako reached out and played with a few locks that fell over Kravitz’s shoulder, relishing in the soft texture. If was more awake, he would ask Kravitz to let him put it in whatever style he liked, seeing how versatile it was. The yawn that slipped out was enough indication that that would have to wait for another day. Taako didn’t mind so much.

They had all kinds of time.


End file.
